Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Z Go!
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: The girls are blasted into another dimension,and that dimension is the planet of shuggazoom,home of the Hyper Force,see all 4 seasons remade with Demashitaa!PowerPuff Girls Z! characters in it!*may contain errors*rated T for safety


**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z AND SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC,BUMBLEBEE!**

**Summary:The Girls find themselves in another world when battling Mojo Jojo.**

**then they meet the Monkey Team,The Power Puffs then join them, while the professor tries to find A way to bring them back.**

**catch all 4 seasons remade with the Power Puffs,fighting with the Monkey Team in shuggazoom.**

**so enjoy Episode 1!**

* * *

><p><em>while exploring the outskorts of the city,<em>

_i discovered an abandoned super robot,_

_it was then,_

_my life was transformed by the mysterious power of primate,_

_the robot monkeys were awaken,_

_and i,chiro made their leader,_

_a quest,_

_to save shuggazoom city,_

_from the evils of the skeleton king,_

* * *

><p><strong>Chiro's Girl<strong>

**In the Power Puff Girls Z World,**

the girls were doing their usual thing at school.

Momoko eating a bunch of sweets,Miyako looking at Magazines,Kaoru watching the kids play soccer,and Natsuki also watching the kids play soccer.

They were pretty happy,til...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The girls snuck out of lunch,and ran to the rooftop.

they took out their compacts,transformed,and flew into the city.

Mojo,just like always.

he was mad just because there was ONE potato fry missing.

Blossom used her yo-yo to hit the robot,then Mojo blasted them.

then,they were in another world,a different dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Girls...<strong>

**in the Monkey team world...**

"w-where am I?"asked Blossom rubbing her head.

she looked around,and found her friends.

Bubbles was beside her,passed out,Buttercup was by a tree,and Bumblebee was hanging from a tree.(lol)Blossom shook Bubbles til she woke up."Bubbles!Bubbles!"

Bubbles woke up,"B-Blossom?w-where are we?"

Blossom shrugged,"i don't know."Bubbles flew up to untangle Bumblebee from the flew down and landed on her head,while Blossom shook Buttercup.

"What the fuck man,"Bumblebee said,rubbing her head,"who did that?"

Bumblebee looked at Buttercup,who woke up as girls looked around,and saw A HUGE robot.

"This looks bad team!"the girls heard someone ,it sounded like a boy,a teenage looked up at the robot,and saw a boy,with robots,robot monkeys.

there was another one beside him,a red one who raised an eyebrow at him.

The boy also raised an eyebrow,and said,"Last one finishes the other chores?"

The red head nodded."You're on!"

they looked down,and jumped down and looked up,spraying the the kid looked down,and saw something from the corner of his ,_beautiful._

he sprayed his harness and it broke,and began to yelled,and then the girls flew to the rescue,and catched was shocked."Who are you girls?"

they put him down,and the monkeys came boy looked at the girls,and finally spoke."who are you girls?"

Bumblebee frowned."you don't know us?"The boy looked confused and chuckled alittle."No."

The girls exchanged looks,and then looked back at the got into pose and said,"we're PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The boy smiled."Cool,i guess you know who we are."the girls nodded no,and then the boy frowned."we're the hyper force,super robot monkey team hyper force go,are you girls from here?"he asked.

the girls nodded again."Nope,we're from this city named Tokyo."

The boy looked confused."where's that?"

Buttercup got confused."where are we?"

The boy looked at Buttercup and said,"this is shuggazoom."

Buttercup looked shocked."W-who a-are y-you anyway?"she tried to say.

The boy smiled."My name is Chiro,and this is my team,Nova,Sparx,Otto,Antauri,and Gibson."

Buttercup smiled."My name is Buttercup,and this is my team,Blossom,Bubbles,and Bumblebee."

* * *

><p><strong>In the super robot...<strong>

"So yeah,"Kaoru continued to say,"Me and My team fight crime and serve justice on earth!"

Chiro grinned."Awesome,anyway,Antauri i'll be back,i need to find something,or someone."

Chiro transformed back to his normal self and walked out the was shocked,she thought Chiro was a super hero all the time..well,not really...

Blossom,Bubbles,and Bumblebee changed back to their normal forms and called the professor.

"Professor,how do we get back to tokyo?"asked Momoko,scared.

"Don't worry Momoko, I'll find a way..."The professor said sighing.

Miyako added."But,what will we do til you do?"Natsuki nodded."Miyako's right Professor,what will we do?"

"I guess you'll have to stay in this 'shuggazoom' and help this 'super robot monkey team',"the professor explained.

Antauri nodded,"Yes,we could use some help,Professor,my friend Gibson will also help you find a way to bring the girls back to Tokyo."

The Professor nodded."Yes,thank you...um...uhh..."

"Antauri.."Antauri said smiling.

"Oh yes,thank you Antauri,"The Professor said,"i hope the girls won't cause you so much trouble,they usually start fighting..."

Antauri sweat dropped."No not at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Chiro...<strong>

****Chiro was walking slowly away from the robot,and saw 2 boys with a girl,the girl was backed into the tree,and one of the boys was holding something,or someone.

Chiro looked,and it was a small monkey,the boy was squeezing ran toward the girl,and walked in front of her,scaring the boys looked at him,and let go of the monkey.

they ran off,but before they did,they said,"Monkey girl with a monkey boy!"

Chiro repeated the word,"Monkey girl?"he turned back around,and saw the had the monkey on her shoulder,and she monkey smiled as the girl finally spoke."thank you for saving Sakko."

Chiro had hearts in his eyes,he was in love."Uh...no prob.."_her smile..._he thought."My name is Jinmay.."

Chiro still had hearts in his eyes,and said,"I,uhh Chiros...no i mean Chiro!"he said smiled."so,where you from?"Jinmay stopped giggling and said."I'm from-"

Sakko interuppted and jumped on Chiro's head,messing all his hair giggled."I think he likes you,"she said giggling.

then Chiro began to walk with Jinmay,toward the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>at the super robot...<strong>

Nova gave the girls some clothes,"here,put these 'll totally blend in with the citzens."

it was an outfit,just like chiros,but with a skirt,and knee socks.

the girls put them on,and put their ppgz belt with it.

then an alarm began going off,and the ground was shaking.

Momoko fell,and so did Miyako,Kaoru,and Natsuki.

"What's happening?"asked Miyako,frighten.

"Stay calm girls,come with me,"Nova said calmy.

_How come Nova is so calm...?_thought Natsuki.

they walked toward base,and Nova asked."what's happening antauri?"

before antauri could answer,Otto said,"The city is under attack!"

The girls gasped.

Nova looked at the girls,"Girls you stay here,we'll take care of this."

the girls nodded and sat down.

the monkeys flew out of base,and the girls began to worry.

"What if they get hurt?"asked Momoko nervously pacing around.

"Momoko-san,stay calm,everything will be fine,"Natsuki said,laying back.

"Natsuki-san,what if the monkeys get hurt and Chiro-san is the only one of them left?"asked Momoko.

Kaoru looked at Momoko,"where are you going with this Momoko?"


End file.
